Don't Wake The Dead
by JDI Jasper
Summary: Part 2. Careless mistakes result in dire consequences when messing with anything supernatural. As a psychic medium, he should have known that. -For Halloween- M for language


**This is** **Part Two** **of DWTD. If you wanna read that first, it's on** ** _The Dark Flair's_** **page. If you wanna read it out of order, you can. I'm not gonna tell ya how to live ya life. #YOLO**

-.-

Don't Wake The Dead

Some days, Sora's psychic abilities really came in handy. When spirits didn't move on to The Gathering, they could be seen plain as day. They weren't translucent or oddly colored like movies would portray. Sora just seemed to know the difference— like one would effortlessly differentiate a zebra from a cow. Several times, he was able to prevent residential, commercial, and vacation buildings from having to deal with poltergeists and was paid rather handsomely for his work. It allowed his wife to never have to lift a finger. She was too precious to be working some demeaning job where she would be oppressed and probably sexualized daily.

On the other hand, he could think of over a dozen instances where his abilities weren't such an amazing gift. Take now, for instance.

"Is everything alright?" his wife asked with a worried expression. He hated to see her look so troubled. It was the very reason he works as hard as he did, so she could relax and live a life where she was pampered regularly, if not frequently. It was hard to hold her gaze when _he_ was sitting next to her, flicking his tongue at her and making lewd comments about her choice of wear.

Sora forced a tight-lipped smile. He couldn't just tell _him_ to fuck off. Only his wife would understand who he was talking to. The other patrons of the restaurant wouldn't. "Fine. It's just…I'd like to enjoy dinner without being bothered with my _work_ ," he hissed.

The dark haired entity smirked at the psychic medium. "Getting under your skin, am I? Then stop ignoring me."

It was his own fault he was going through this. This spirit was the one he'd asked for assistance when trying to contact his deceased friend. As dangerous as it was, he was successful in his endeavor and had been at peace with himself since. The problem came when he agreed to repay this spirit. He had no idea _he_ would ask to be repaid so soon. Communicating via mirror to a spirit still in The Gathering took a lot of energy. The more he tried to put it off until he was stronger, the more persistent _he_ became. Two weeks later, their little "guest" had become a nuisance.

His wife sighed as she poked at her food. "He's here now, isn't he?"

Sora nodded. "I'm going to have to find his family soon, Kairi."

She wouldn't like that. Kairi wanted him to be at his best because the consequences could be dire if he wasn't. It normally took a week for a medium to regain his or her strength and tolerance back after mirror communication, but he felt even more drained than before. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was _losing_ energy at a rapid rate and couldn't explain why.

Vanitas, their troublesome guest, clapped sarcastically. "Well it's about damn time."

"Sora, _no._ You know I'll support anything and everything you do, but this is dangerous. You already went behind my back and contacted Riku without my permission and look what that's gotten you—"

"In all fairness, you didn't see what I saw," he whispered, referring to the nightmare he'd had about his former friend. "I thought he needed my help, so I reached out."

"And then he warned you about some _thing_ that's coming after you. You said yourself he told you to be careful with your body. You think putting yourself into a potentially soul damaging situation is being careful?" she hissed at him, azure eyes ablaze. Kairi was pissed and had every right to be. He had been making a lot of idiotic choices lately with little to no payback. He didn't have to do this; he was abusing his abilities to soothe his own conscience and impatience.

"I know, but I…" He sucked in a deep breath. No, he didn't have a good explanation for his behavior as of late, but couldn't she just understand anyway? "I just want to get it out of the way. Once Vanitas gets what he wants, then I'll take a break, I promise."

The cherry haired woman wasn't having any of it. That much was obvious. "You need to take your break now before you seriously hurt yourself."

"Shit, Kairi, don't you think I would if I could?" he hissed quietly. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention. "I'm tired, but I'm also tired of dealing with this fucker! Could you please just have my back on this?!"

Vanitas exaggerated a gasp, placing a hand on his chest. " _Language,_ Soso. I raised you better than that."

Kairi was saying something, but Sora could no longer concentrate on their argument. Vanitas had called him _Soso_ , a very old, very embarrassing nickname that had been buried in the recesses of his mind along with all the other dark points of his early childhood. His mother used to call him that when he was…five? Six? Just two years before he had even met Kairi and Riku. She had passed before he could introduce them to her. If his own friends didn't know about that nickname, then how did Vanitas?

Something wasn't right. He was determined to figure out what it was.

"We have to go now," Sora spoke firmly, cutting his wife of mid sentence. She started at him in shock as he quickly, and quite rudely, stood up from the table, causing his chair to scrape disturbingly loud against the hardwood floor of the restaurant.

Kairi was quick to follow him. The look of terror on his face, the way the blood had drained from his cheeks in only a few seconds, let her know that something went wrong. It was the same way he'd looked when they discovered Riku's body.

After paying for their unfinished meal, the couple set off down the sidewalk to their car. Since it was a Friday night, lots of people had taken their significant others out to eat, leaving more than half of the patrons with less than desirable parking spaces. The two of them had to walk for three minutes before reaching their car.

"Where are they?" Sora asked testily.

"My family? They live in the next town over: Departure. But I don't want _this_ _one_ with us," he nodded to Kairi.

The brunet's hand shook as he unlocked his doors with his key. If his suspicions were correct, he wasting more danger than he realized. "Kairi, I'm dropping you off at home. I need to go to Departure," he spoke.

"I want to come with you—"

"That is not an option. I need to do this alone, okay? I'm not putting you at risk. Please trust me on this."

Kairi sighed as she got in the passenger seat of their car. She could sense that something was wrong, but she didn't dare ask him. If this new spirit was the problem, he would be able to hear any concerns she voiced to her husband. This was obviously something he didn't want the spirit to know about, so he purposely kept everything vague. She knew to do the same.

Soon, the car was parked in front of the curb near their house. Just as Kairi was about to exit the car, Sora grabbed onto her hand. "Kai…I really appreciate you trying to _help me,_ but I can do this on my own. I know our _track_ record isn't the best, but I love you anyway. When I was lost in the _darkness_ , you were there for me. Now I know home _is here. I can feel it._ Understand? Please be here when I get back."

Everything suddenly made sense. She nodded eagerly. "I will."

"I'll see you soon. Good night."

Kairi immediately left the car and hurried into the house. He took a few seconds to look at his house, wondering if this was the last time he would be able to see it. All the memories he'd made were here. He didn't want to leave just yet.

"What are you waiting for?" Vanitas snapped as he appeared in the front seat. "We're Departure bound. Let's go."

Sora reluctantly put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb, but not before activating the location on his phone. The two rode in uncomfortable silence for most of the trip. It wasn't until he'd finally left Destiny Islands that he decided to speak. "How did you know about my nickname?"

Vanitas raised a thick eyebrow. "What nickname?"

The medium's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "I mean _Soso._ The only person who had ever called me that was my mother. You shouldn't have any memory of my childhood. What the fuck is going on? What do you really want?"

"Calm down, man. I'm sure your ma isn't the only one who can think of nicknames. It was a joke. I just _said_ something," Vanitas defended with a lazy grin.

"Then explain this weird vibe I'm getting from you," the brunet glared at the road ahead.

The spirit shrugged. "Dunno. I just want to talk to my family."

"I want the truth, Vanitas. I'm not going to help you if—"

The car jerked to a stop in the middle of the road. His tank was mostly full according to his meter. He pressed down on the accelerator a couple times, but the tires only squealed against the dry road. The car hasn't moved an inch.

"I _said_ I don't know, all right? Knock off the interrogation because I'm not in the mood."

Sora exhaled through his nose. All his suspicions were confirmed. _Vanitas_ was the thing that Riku had warned him about. If he had enough power to stop his car, he could do anything he wanted to Sora in his weakened state.

"Now drive the damn car. The sooner I get to my family, the sooner you'll be off the hook. That's what you want, right?" He leaned closer, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I could even provide you with a way to safely contact Riku any time you want. He's not doing so hot without you. He _really_ misses you."

His heart nearly stopped in his chest. The guilt was back, worse than it had ever been. Riku very well could have lied about being fine because he didn't want him to worry. They were beast friends, though. He should know that Sora would do _anything_ for him just to make him happy. If he could go back in time and stop him from killing himself…

"I could bring him back to _life_ ," he whispered, "If you do this one favor for me. He means everything to you, right?"

Sora nodded slowly. He wanted Riku happy. But more importantly, he wanted to see him again. He _wasn't_ over it. Everything would have been okay if Kairi had ended up with the silver haired boy instead of him. Vanitas was giving him a chance to make everything right again. "Yes."

"Then let's go make it right, you and me. I want to help you."

Sora numbly pressed down on the accelerator, causing the car to speed down the road he was on. Maybe this was a dumb idea, but he was willing to go above and beyond the limitations of his body, mind, and spirit just to make it up to his former friend.

He was making the right decision. He _was._

-.-

"This is it," Vanitas called, pointing out the windshield to a small yellow house on the left. Sora carefully pulled his car into the driveway and exited the car. His heavy heart raced with each step; his brown dress shoes crunched awkwardly and loudly against the gravel walkway. What would these people think of him coming to their home this late at night telling them that their dead son wanted to speak with them?

He looked back towards his car to see an empty passenger seat. He couldn't see him anymore, but he could still feel his presence. Inhaling deeply, the brunet closed the distance between himself and the front door and knocked. Minutes went by with no answer, prompting him to repeat himself. Right in the middle of knocking, a middle aged man with messy blond hair snatched the door open. By the way his clothing was wrinkled…and backwards, Sora presumed he had interrupted something important.

" _What_ , kid? It's date night and I'm in the middle of dinner," he spat with a vicious glare.

Sora tried his best to rid his brain of that last comment as he attempted to gather his words. "I uh…I apologize for interrupting, but it's very important that I speak with you and your wife."

"And Zack," Vanitas reminded, materializing behind him.

"And your son."

The man huffed, running his hands through his wild hair. "My son is asleep and I'm not waking him up to hear some malarkey about our Lord and Savior. Now get off my porch."

"Tell him it's about me. Tell him you want to talk about what happened the day I died," Vanitas hissed, reappearing on his left side.

Sora gulped. "I-It's about Vanitas. I want to talk to you about what…" _Inhale, exhale._ "What happened the day he died."

The man's blue eyes widened as the color quickly drained from his face. His grip on the door frame tightened. For some reason, he was avoiding his eye now. "Get in here. Xion! _Zack!_ "

Sora slowly stepped inside and shut the door. Vanitas was now perched on the back of the leather couch with a satisfied smirk plastered over his features. It made the brunet feel a little uneasy, but he took the seat that He was offered and waited for them to join him.

The man sat in a recliner that was placed across from the couch Sora sat on. The first person to come from the back of the house was a woman with short black hair and blue eyes like those of her husband. She wore a fuzzy white robe that looked like it would better suit him than her. The robe was taller than she was. Next was a teenage boy with a choppy version of his mother's hair and both of his parent's eyes, clad in only an old band tee and his boxers. They each took a seat around him, waiting for him to speak.

"To start, I'd like to introduce myself," the nervous medium began. "My name is Sora Banks and I'm a professional psychic medium. I've been in contact with your late son— _your_ brother —for a couple weeks now. He wants to speak with you."

Zack, he presumed, shook his head. "I 'ont _'ave_ a bru'er," he yawned. The older man shot him a fierce glare, making the young teen shudder. "Excuse me. I don't have a brother."

The blond man sighed. "He's talking about _Vanitas,_ " he mumbled, making Zack flinch noticeably. "So what does he want?"

"I have no way of knowing right now. I only know he wants to speak with you. I agreed to let him use me good communication." He looked over to see that Vanitas was no longer present. "I'll need to make physical contact with the person whose bond with him was the strongest."

Xion and Zack looked at the husband. "That would be _you_ , Roxas."

Roxas looked even more pale than he was before. Sora extended his hands toward the man, who skeptically inched towards the edge of his seat to grab Sora's wrists. "I'm going to ask that you don't break contact until he's gone. I'm not entirely sure what will happen if you do."

He knew exactly what would happen. With a normal spirit, it would only disrupt the connection and leave him dazed. He was convinced that Vanitas was not a normal spirit, so anything could happen.

The medium closed his eyes and began to concentrate on Vanitas' presence. It didn't take long for the spirit to find its way to him and force itself in. Sora's head flew back with an audible snap as he felt the spirit move within him. Except this time didn't feel like all the rest. His body trembled uncontrollably as a heavy darkness made quick work of suppressing all that was within him. It was exhausting, and above all, extremely painful. He let out a distorted wail as strings of pitch black film crept from the corners of his eyes and met in the center, covering the whole of the eyeball and preventing Sora from seeing anything.

And then there was silence. Three pairs of blue eyes started at the brunet as his head slowly straightened itself, then tilted to the right side. A very uncharacteristic smirk made its way to his face as he grabbed Roxas' arms and squeezed. "Long time, no see," he spoke slowly, increasing the pressure on the older man's arms.

"Van, what's wrong with you?" Roxas asked slowly.

He laughed. "You had no part in what happened to us. Why are we wasting our time with you?"

Xion looked confused. She could see the vice grip the medium had on her husband's arm. She was probably debating on whether or not she wanted to intervene. "Us?"

"I am not, but _we_ are many. When one falls, we all go down. That is the way of the Legion." In one quick motion, he threw the man back into the recliner. It tipped backwards from his weight and crashed into the window, shattering it easily.

Xion and Zack quickly rose from their chairs and stumbled into the nearest wall. Sora, or rather the entity inside him, slowly rose from his seat and cracked his neck with a disgusting, audible pop. "We came here for information. We can't seem to remember whose fault it was." He glared at the two dark haired family members. "Which one of you killed us?"

Roxas groaned as he crawled through glass to get out of the chair and on his feet. "What the hell are you talking about?! You killed yourself with an overdose!"

The entity took a cautious step forward, testing out its new legs. "That was the lie you were told. Someone with black hair _forced_ us to take that medication out of pure hatred. Now which one of you did it?! Time is of the essence, people! We have other agendas to fill with our new body!" he snarled.

The blond looked up at his wife and kid with an incredulous stare. "You forced him?"

"I never forced him to take anything, Roxy! Why would I do that to my own son?! I loved him!" she shouted. At this point, tears were flowing freely down her flushed cheeks as she backed herself into a corner.

"And it sure as hell wasn't me," Zack hissed.

The entity chuckled darkly. "No matter. We have no problem breaking each one of you down until you tell us the truth. And then we'll make Sora one of us."

-.-

It hadn't taken long for Kairi to reach Departure after she had tracked Sora's phone. Not long after she'd entered the city, she had located the house and parked their emergency car near the curb across the street. Even from the car, she could see the broken window of the house. Something was wrong. More importantly, something was wrong with _Sora._

Breathing shakily, she pulled her travel bag out of the passenger's seat and retrieved a small spirit board, along with the planchette to go with it. She placed both of her index fingers on the wooden piece and attempted to calm her nerves. "Riku, are you there?"

The piece didn't move. She waited in silence, even moved the piece around the board hoping to grab her late friend's attention. Wasn't this how people used to get in contact with spirits before mediums became so readily available? Why wasn't this working?

"Riku, are you _there_?" Kairi asked again, albeit a lot more impatiently. And again, there was nothing but silence, save for the horrified screams coming from inside the house across the street. The redhead was beginning to wonder if she was just wasting her time with that stupid board.

"Please. Sora really needs you. If you can hear me, please let me know you're here. Show yourself…give me _something._ "

The wooden piece remained still. In a fit of frustration, Kairi slammed the board against the steering wheel. It honked loudly, startling her.

-.-

The Legion looked towards the front street at the sound of the car horn. Kairi was outside and they all knew it. It licked its host's lips with a predatory grin, walking the hall at a leisurely pace. "You're next, doll. Wait your turn."

Since the spirit was still getting used to its host, it gave the family time to run and hide. Its movements were jerky and uncoordinated, but it hadn't taken long to get the hang of it. He noticed immediately that the cordless phone was no longer on the hook.

The first room he checked was a bedroom. It was empty, but he made sure to check it thoroughly just in case they decided to get smart on him. The next was a smaller bedroom, and then a walk-in closet. Both were declared empty after a thorough sweep.

"There aren't too many places you can go, and calling reinforcements won't help you! Might as well come out and get what's coming to ya before I get pissed!" he almost sang.

Finally, he reached the bathroom. Though it was empty, the entity felt drawn to the large, rectangular vanity mirror across the room. It quickly crossed the room to get to it, staring curiously at the abnormal reflection of its host. The veins beneath his skin had begun to turn purple— black in the worst cases. His skin was pale and had begun to crack. "Fuck. This one is weak. We'll have to find another."

The sound of footsteps, though very faint, made his ear twitch as he picked up the sound. Shaking his head, the spirit stormed out of the room in search of the family. Of course they would make a move while he was distracted. How could he allow himself to make such a careless mistake?

The entity checked the rooms again, finding them to be empty. Except the master bedroom it checked before was now locked from the inside. "How do you expect to hide from me when you make it so _easy_!" The entity kicked the door open in one shot, nearly knocking it off of its rusted hinges. Xion screamed and sobbed as her husband attempted to rush her and her son out of the window.

The entity cackled as it grabbed Roxas by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. It fed off of his fear and craved more of it, but it came that's with a purpose. As much as he would love to test his limits— to see how long he could survive without oxygen before his inevitable asphyxiation —he had bigger fish to fry. "You'll be the last to die," he hissed, tossing him aside like another lifeless corpse. Throwing him around was fun, to say the least. It was beginning to amuse him.

The next one he grabbed was Zack, who screamed and flailed helplessly. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was you, _wasn't it?_ " he growled. His voice has deepened several octaves, sounding a lot like Vanitas.

Zack shook his head. "It wasn't me, man! We were bros!"

"Then who was it, Zack?! Stop wasting our time!"

-.-

Sora's eyes opened slowly, so as to lessen the splitting ache where his head was supposed to be he now had. He was in pain, but not physically. He couldn't even feel his physical body anymore. Ironically, he swore there was something sitting on his chest, preventing him from moving if he wanted to.

And he didn't want to. There was nothing left of him, so why bother fighting? He had made a stupid decision and now he had to live with the consequences. Well, if one would call wasting away in the depths of your own subconscious mind _living_.

Did he even want to live anymore?

What was the point?

He failed everyone due to his own stubbornness.

 **You don't have to be a failure**

Sora listened. The voice lacked a definite age or gender…but it sounded like hope. He could definitely use some because he was fresh out.

 **Join The Legion**

 **Only then will you be useful**

 _The Legion_ had a familiar ring to it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had heard that name…or encountered this entity before. Something about the hatred within a person.

Sora didn't hate anybody but himself. Did that count?

 **We are here**

 **We are home**

 **Come home, Soso**

"M-Mom…?"

-.-

Zack was on the floor beneath the entity, struggling to breathe as blood spilled from his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and curled in on himself. "Okay..." he choked out, gasping desperately. "O- _kay!_ I fucking did it! It was _me!_ "

The entity placed his hands on his knees with a satisfied sigh. "Now how hard was that? Didn't our mom ever tell you the truth would set you free?"

The dark haired teen hacked and coughed violently, causing his entire body to tremble and convulse. The Legion wasted no time picking him up by the collar and setting him on his feet. Zack stumbled, but was held up by only his chin. "This'll hurt like a bitch."

Xion and Roxas watched from the corner as their son's eyes slowly rolled back into his head. His face had drained of all color, turning his cheeks and lips a pale blue. At the same time, Sora's body had begun to repair itself: blackened veins rearranging themselves and retreating beneath his skin. "Welcome to _us,_ " it hissed in a tone so low that most would consider it demonic.

The dark haired teen let out a mangled shout, veins popping into view from his forehead to his neck and down into his arms and legs. A low, choked rattle escaped him, and then nothing. His body dropped to the carpeted floor, now nothing more than an empty vessel.

The entity turned towards the couple. He stood still, though they noticed the slight twitching. "What is this?!" he suddenly roared. The twitching was now blatantly obvious. "Stay the fuck down!"

They wouldn't have been able to tell it, but Sora was now fighting for control of his own body from the inside. The body itself had begun to stagger and trip over tears in the carpet in the struggle for dominance.

Footsteps could be heard in the hall, getting louder as they approached the bedroom. Soon, two redheads were in the doorway, looking at the scene before them.

"Sora!" the shorter female called out to him. She was met with a pair of angry onyx eyes and a loud roar, like that of a wild animal.

"Axel, it's here! _The Legion!_ "

The tall newcomer cursed under his breath as he looked around the room for something. Sucking his teeth, he grabbed the bed sheets, would them up like a rope, and wrapped it around Sora's midsection. His arms were bound to his sides as Axel pulled him out of the room and into the hall, not without difficulty.

"Talk to him!" Axel instructed Kairi. "He's not fighting hard enough!"

Sora himself could hear everything they were saying. He just couldn't see them. They didn't know how weak he was. He was trying his hardest, but it wasn't enough.

Kairi was begging him to fight harder, unaware that he was already at his limit. Axel, a man he didn't even know, had begun to babble in a whole other language. Whatever he was saying seemed to help, but not by much. He was tired. He wanted to give up and let The Legion have its way.

 _I gotcha, buddy_

The two redheads watched as his body convulsed, almost as if he were seizing. Then, like something straight out of a movie, they stared in awe as a pair of muscular arms reached inside of Sora's chest and pulled. Kairi looked up to see her former friend, the one she'd failed at contacting before.

 _You're not taking him!_ he shouted with one great heave. Vanitas materialized before them, taking on a physical form of his own as he was slammed into the wall. Riku struggled, but he managed to get a solid grip on him and began dragging him down the hall. Towards the bathroom.

Axel and the rest followed to watch, Kairi stayed behind to care for Sora. If she had gone with them, she would've seen Riku pull Vanitas, as well as the entire Legion, into the bathroom and pin him against the mirror. She would have seen him open the portal to The Gathering and tackle him through.

But she didn't. Instead, she gently placed Sora's head into her lap and wiped the sweat away from his tired face. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. He reached a tired hand up towards hers. Instinctively, she grabbed it and squeezed. "I'm here. I'm _here_."

The brunet briefly paused his labored pants in order to swallow. "My mother…" he started. "I spoke to her. She's…in there…with them," he gasped, eyelids sliding shut.

"No, no, no, Sora? Sora! Keep your eyes open for me, okay? You need to stay awake."

The tall redhead returned to her side, along with Roxas and Xion. "He's going to be fine. It's actually preferred if he does go out. He needs his rest," he spoke, moving the tangled sheets away from the young medium.

"So Vanitas joined The Legion," Xion spoke. "And Zack is dead. _Both_ of our kids are dead." She chuckled at the end of her sentence, which was followed by a small laugh. Roxas instantly wrapped her in a tight hug as her laughter slowly dissolved into heartbroken sobs.

-.-

The next morning, Sora woke up in a bed that was not his own. Confusion hit him like a truck...or was that the throbbing ache in the middle of his skull. The room was empty, but he could hear footsteps and conversation outside of the door. Sora stumbled to his feet and slowly walked toward the door.

"Okay, but what _is_ The Legion?" That was Kairi.

There was a brief silence. "Simply put, it's like…a collection of dark spirits. Those who die with hatred in their hearts attract it. It grants them one opportunity to do what that spirit wishes, and then consumes them. When a spirit is fully consumed, it uses their past knowledge to their advantage by tricking the living into believing that it's just one particular being. In reality, it's many." Axel, he assumed.

"That's why it kept saying us and we," Roxas cut in. He briefly wondered about Xion. The last thing he remembered was the black haired woman breaking down right in front of him.

"But it was targeting my husband. He's still alive, so shouldn't he have been immune?"

Sora gently shut the door and made his way into the living room. "He should have been. But if any of the spirits consumed by it had some sort of tie to him when they were alive, they would target him too. It could also happen if he had been to or near The Gathering with strong negative feelings in his heart."

"It was both," he spoke, catching everyone's attention. "I also made a deal with it. I wasn't aware…I'm sorry."

Axel stood and extended his hand to the brunet. "Axel Flynn. Demonologist."

"Sora Banks," he offered a weak smile as he shook his hand. "Professional psychic medium."

The redhead nodded. "Makes sense now. As a medium, you should have known better than to do something like that."

"I know. I won't attempt to excuse it. I do want to thank you for your help." He turned to Roxas and bowed. "My sincerest apologies for disturbing you…and for what happened to your son. Where is Xion? I'd like to apologize to her as well."

"Still asleep. She was a wreck last night and it took her forever to get to sleep last night, so I won't wake her," he spoke. "The only reason _I'm_ still holding it together because I can't… _feel_ anything right now. And I don't think I want to. He killed my first son."

Sora nodded. "Right. Again, I want to apologize for intruding. My wife and I will leave now."

Kairi rose from the couch and took his hand. Axel had asked them to come back when they had the chance. Something about exchanging information. He'd agreed anyway. Axel seemed like a nice, smart individual. He wouldn't mind exchanging supernatural knowledge with a demonologist.

After thorough convincing, Kairi allowed him to take his own car back home, while she drove the emergency car. He started up the car, wincing as the large vehicle shuddered to life and agitated his headache. Out of habit, he glanced into the rearview mirror before taking off.

He could've _sworn_ he saw a head of silver hair in the distance.

-.-

… **So I'm not good at writing horror. I'm posting anyway. Happy Halloween, guys**


End file.
